fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Slapson/Abnormalverse: The Union
The Union is an international organization dedicated to adapting against the danger Abnormalities present, promoting international cooperation, and establishing the bounty-hunting system. They are the original, largest and most successful bounty-hunting organization since their inception in 1949. As a league of peacekeepers, it’s the mission of the Union to ensure a world that can coexist with Abnormalities, and keep disasters on an atrocious scale from happening ever again. In addition to its main purpose, the Union is host to a large number of researchers, who cooperate in gathering information to study Abnormalities, creating a branch of science of its own. Headquarters The Union maintains its central headquarters, known as the Giant Step, in a “dimensional gap” near Point Nemo. This spatial anomaly was made possible by Sir Duke, and enables access to many other parts of the world by higher authorities. Also thanks to Duke’s powers, the building is much larger inside than on the outside. Occasionally, some members live on site. There are also a number of field offices scattered across the world. These carry out the recruitment of new bounty hunters, either working by themselves or in groups led by a specified person. Bounty hunters in this aspect work more on the “local level” for the law enforcement agency in their area than the Union themselves. This is in contrast to bounty hunters working directly within the Union, who are privy to going against fugitives that a smaller agency can’t. Such fugitives are typically too dangerous or unpredictable to keep within a typical prison and must be placed under the direct custody of the Union themselves. Structure Threat Ranking System The five threat rankings are a system created by the Union to give bounty hunters an idea as to how dangerous it would be to attempt a capture of certain fugitives, as well as to help inform the general public of the danger they present. There were four rankings created during the establishment of the bounty hunting system, with a fifth one being created after the arrival of Sister Ray. *Neutralized - Those who have undergone circumstances where they no longer present a threat to those around them. *Silver - Low-level Abnormals who could be confined in regular prisons without much issue. These mostly consist of “petty criminals”, but not always. Their powers are typically restricted to themselves. *Gold - Similar to Silver, but Abnormals in this category are harder to confine. Facilities tailored to prevent the effects of certain powers are most likely needed. Abnormals in this category could pull off larger-scale crimes due to having effective powers for the task, but it doesn’t necessarily put them in Platinum. *Platinum - Abnormals who are too difficult to arrest without the utmost preparation. Platinum’s distinction from Gold is the risk factor- Gold-rank criminals could be incapacitated by an experienced bounty hunter, but Platinum-rank criminals practically require a group of bounty hunters to fight. These are people who are an immediate danger to everyone around them, and depending on the circumstances, a “death warrant” is put on their heads. It can even be perilous to ensure their confinement, requiring the strictest security to ensure the safety of those around them. *Diamond - These are Abnormals that are capable of causing damage on an enormous scale. They’re typically impossible to incapacitate due to the potency of their powers, and require the cooperation of a massive number of Abnormals to slow down. This rank was created after Sister Ray first emerged, and is only reserved for those who impose a danger to the planet itself. Criticisms Category:Blog posts Category:Abnormalverse